Shirtless Stiles
by Mimi Joelanski
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique c'est un Stiles torse poil... je peux pas vous en dire plus ou je vais vous spoiler, je suis pas douée pour les résumés ! STEREK pas de lemon mais presque ! ;)


Bouya,

Et nous voilà pour une nouvelle fic, après des mois que dis-je des années d'inactivité.

L'inspiration pour celle-là m'est venue d'interviews du cast Teen Wolf où les acteurs, surtout Tyler Posey en fait - ce qui ne fait pas trop Sterek - demande à Jeff Davis de mettre un Stiles torse nu dans la série... Uniquement Tyler Posey je crois en fait...

Du coup je me disais que je pourrais écrire un trutruc là dessus !

Merci à Liarsandco comme toujours, ma bêta et à tous les futurs lecteurs... et peut-être reviewers... favorisateurs ?

Et followers aussi bien sur, j'oublie les followers !

Et donc voilà...

* * *

Mon dieu. Pourquoi. Je. Sens. Presque. Plus. Mes jambes.

Stiles ne pensait plus que ça depuis 5 minutes. Il s'était mis en tête de se mettre à la course, histoire de s'améliorer parce que ce n'était pas encore ça et pour des raisons d'êtres surnaturels qui courent vite et qui en veulent à ses jolies petites fesses. Il avait donc décidé de courir jusqu'au manoir, parce que ça lui avait paru être une bonne destination sur le moment. Mais il regrettait maintenant qu'il sentait un deuxième point de côté lui vriller la hanche.

C'était. Vraiment. Une. TRES. Mauvaise idée.

Ha ben maintenant c'était ça. Il ralentit en voyant le manoir se rapprocher. Et s'arrêta finalement devant.

Je. Crois. Que. Je. Vais. M'évanouir.

Pendant qu'il tentait de récupérer une respiration normale. Derek Hale (notre petit Sourwolf) qui se reposait tranquillement dans son lit avec un bon livre -ben oui c'est dur la vie de loup-garou il faut bien faire des pauses parfois -se posait des questions à l'intérieur, ayant sentit mais surtout entendu l'hyperactif arrivé.

Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là et pourquoi il respire si mal ?

Il fut légèrement pris de panique et descendit à pas de loup les escaliers noirs de suie, pour finalement rester planté là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée, à presque baver. Stiles après s'être dandiné pour retirer son tee-shirt, se reposait face au soleil le torse luisant et la poitrine montant et descendant rapidement. OH, GOD, Derek se retenait de sortir de sa cachette, et de sauter sur l'humain. A la base il voulait juste lui demander sans douceur, ce qu'il foutait là mais là, tout de suite, le voyant projeter sa tête en arrière et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux comme ça, en respirant comme ça, il voulait juste le prendre, ici, au milieu de la forêt. Nan mais regardez-moi c'te chose toute haletante qui se retenait de s'écrouler juste devant chez lui, c'te visage, yeux fermés, tourné vers le soleil et bouche à demi ouverte, respirant fort tout en essayant de sourire, - l'avait-il remarqué ? - et puis c'te putain de torse finement musclé et légèrement transpirant, ne paraissant que plus sensuel et attirant aux yeux du loup. Il reprit légèrement ses esprits puis sorti et s'avança vers l'individu (ou plutôt le torse) qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Stiles était maintenant allongé au sol, comme s'il s'offrait à lui, le jogging descendu assez bas pour laisser paraître un petit V, haletant toujours de sa course folle.

-Derek ! J'essaye, d'améliorer mon, endurance, parce que je suis, pas au top, là ! lui dit-il, toujours en train de récupérer.

Le loup lui tendit la main tout en lui demandant sur un ton enjôleur.

-Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux !

Stiles la pris sans faire attention à son ton et se releva à l'aide du Sourwolf. Très proche. Ils étaient très proches. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et ils sentaient chacun le souffle de l'autre glisser sur leurs joues.

-Et de quelle façon tu veux m'aider, en me courant après tout en criant que tu vas m'égorger avec tes dents ? répondit-il en souriant d'un air narquois comme si il savait ce que le loup allait réellement lui proposer.

-Non !

Derek ne regardait plus que les lèvres de son interlocuteur. L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre inférieur de la façon la plus sexy possible, comme pour dire « vas-y prends-moi ! ICI ! ». Derek n'en put plus, il sauta sur les lèvres de l'humain qui ricanait légèrement, afin de l'embrasser férocement.

Quelques secondes plus tard plus personne ne ricanait. Lorsque le loup plaqua l'hyperactif contre l'arbre le plus proche et rapprocha -voir colla- leur bassins l'un contre l'autre et que notre petit humain sentit, leurs excitations beaucoup plus que naissantes se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il n'y avait plus que bruits de succions, que grognements et gémissements. Et Stiles crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek et ils partirent finir le travail dans une des chambres délabrée et poussiéreuse du manoir.

…

-Woaw C'était… 'Fin j'ai un peu mal à mon derrière mais c'ét- commença sans finir un Stiles légèrement transpirant, encore un peu haletant et un peu plus qu'euphorique.

-J'aime bien faire mal à ton derrière ! lui répondit un Derek allongé sur le côté dessinant des arabesques imaginaires à travers le drap sur la hanche d'un Stiles qui venait de s'allonger dans la même position face au loup. Le sourwolf souriait.

-Pffff, depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi ?

Du coup Stiles aussi.

-Depuis que je me tape Stiles Stilinski !

Du coup plus Stiles. Il était resté choqué par le « je me tape », passant sur la façon plus qu'aguichante qu'il avait prononcé son nom et prénom, et esquiva les lèvres du loup qui s'était rapproché pour un baiser, pour s'allonger sur le dos. Comme pour le bouder.

-'Spéce de sourwolf, Derek-je-baise-tout-ce-qui-bouge-Hale, loup garou de mes fesses, 'spèc-

-Encore une fois j'aime beaucoup ton derrière, mais je ne « baise » pas tout ce qui bouge ! répondit l'spèce de sourwolf légèrement amusé qui s'appuyait sur son coude.

-Tout ce qui vit ? Tout ce qui respire ? Tout ce qui a une belle poitrine ? Commença l'humain vexé Mais j'ai pas de poitrine ! Finit-il en prenant le livre du loup, dont il s'était moqué lorsqu'il était littéralement tombé dessus au tout début de leurs ébats.

-Stiles ! Derek retira le haut de la couette sous le hey d'un Stiles devenu soudainement pudique qui d'ailleurs tenta de se cacher avec ce qu'il avait dans les mains, Regarde-moi ça ! Continua-t-il en pelotant allégrement, avec une certaine difficulté tout de même à cause de l'obstacle que formait le livre entre sa main et le torse de l'hyperactif. C'est tellement…

-'Fin ça ressemble pas à celui d'une fille !

-Stiles… t'as bien vu que les filles ce n'est plus trop mon rayon ! répondit le loup tout en embrassant l'épaule et caressant la hanche d'un hyperactif qui faisait semblant de lire.

-Hum ? 'fin c'est que pour la baise bien sûr, hein !? commença-t-il en presque jetant l'exemplaire de Jane Austen dans les airs, Parce qu'en vrai je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de baiser, cracha-t-il presque, avec toi jusqu'à ce que j'oublie à quel point j'ai été stupide de croire qu'après des sem- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu soupires ?

Le loup se mit brusquement à califourchon sur l'humain, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger cri de surprise.

-Je t'aime Stiles, mais si tu continues à dire des conneries comme ça je vais me voir obligé de t'arracher la langue… avec mes dents !

Ce dernier se senti heureux, comblé, con et légèrement surpris, tout ça à la fois. Le Sourwolf, SON Sourwolf avec qui il ne faisait que « baiser » depuis plusieurs semaines grâce à une révélation suite à un accident à l'arrière d'une certaine voiture après une soirée bien arrosée d'aconit tue-loup et d'alcool, venait de lui dire je t'aime et- mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait là, la bouche béante et l'œil hagard. Dis quelqu-

-Tu sais que pour faire ça tu vas devoir m'embrasser, t'es au c-

Puis le loup lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser langoureusement, lui mordillant légèrement la langue, suite à la remarque de l'humain.

-Est-ce un « moi aussi je t'aime ! » ? demanda le Sourwolf à la fin du baiser, avant de plonger dans son cou, et puis arrêtes de jouer avec mon Jane Austen, tu vas te faire mal ! grogna-t-il légèrement, ce qui donna de légers frissons à Stiles, tout en lui enlevant l'exemplaire en question des mains afin de le jeter par terre.

-Mais non… je sais me…ten-arrêteuh-ir…'fin pas quand tu…aah pas de morsure Derek Haaaahle, je t'aime… pas quand tu fai-aaah d'accord je t'aime, très fort ! Gémit/ricana-t-il

Le Hale ricana et releva son visage vers celui de son chéri choupinet d'amour. Il lui donna un baiser chaste et eut en réponse quelques secondes après un magnifique « Je t'aime » euphorique et carrément euphorisant.

-Moi je trouve que tu devrais lire du Jane Austen plus souvent ! Sortit Stiles avant de rire, suivi par son chéri d'amour, qui ne put s'en empêcher au son du rire clair de son amant.

* * *

Aloooooooooors ? Vous aimez ? Une petite review ?

Je vous aime fort, si fort !

Premier jour post-postage et boum déjà 3 reviews plus que positive, 4 followers et 6 favories !

Merci didinou qui a lu toute mes fanfics, puis les a toutes favorisée, followé et reviewé en quoi...une journée à peine ! Merciiiii c'est toi qu'est sublime ! x)

Merci à marco29830, à lucia-kun, à AyamaSeleneSoma et brookedaviiis également. Et à teenwolfforever55, même si je sais pas de quelle suite tu parles, et au Guest et à didinou encore une fois !

Bisoux,

Mimi-Joe

P.S. : Faites un tour sur 5 minutes, dont le deuxième chapitre pas si prévu est sorti...si vous en avez envie, bien sur ! ;D


End file.
